Playing with Fire
by Uchiha B
Summary: Saving that one small demon child named Hiei completely changed Higurashi Kagome's life... for the worse. Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho xover, Male Harem/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Cold brown eyes glanced around impassively, narrowing at the sight of the dripping blood that soaked into the red-stained earth, _'I cannot save anyone here.' _Kikyou thought, looking down at a young girl's corpse with seemingly no emotion.

However, she mourned as much as she could on the inside (which wasn't saying too much) as the dead miko continued on with her journey to find the culprit for this horrible massacre.

_'Did no one escape?' _Kikyou avoided the bodies, though blood did manage to stain on her billowing hakama. She ignored it for the time being and raised her head as she narrowed her cold eyes even more, _'The cause of all this... is over there.' _She thought, hatred brewing in her empty chest because she could immediately sense that it was a youkai.

A demon completely slaughtered all the humans here.

She couldn't allow it to get away.

A deathly pale hand grasped at her long bow; fingers caressing the arrow with expertise. She strung the bow silently, aiming with perfection as she came across the disgusting creature that caused this village such harm.

It was a small child, no more than a toddler in human years – but, Kikyou, in all her years of being a miko, did not let it affect her in the very least. In fact, she felt nothing but contempt for the small being of a youkai as it blinked large red eyes up at her. Her lip curled as she noticed its black clothing was absolutely _drenched _in human blood.

"Demon – did you do this?" Kikyou asked indifferently, ready to fire and purify and be done with the demon. The youkai child didn't answer as Kikyou did not expect it to and it simply licked the dripping blood from his chubby fingers and stared at her ruthlessly.

"Prepare for death." Kikyou murmured, not feeling any sorrow for the demon as she allowed her spiritual powers to flow into her arrow. It glowed a dull pink in response and the demon let out a ferocious growl in return, obviously able to feel her holy power in the air.

There was only one reason Kikyou did not fire within that very second.

And she was standing right behind her.

"Kagome," Kikyou greeted coldly, not bothering to look back as she held her stance towards the growling demon, "Inuyasha is not with you, I see."

"No." Kagome uttered softly, her blue eyes taking in the scene quickly. She leaned against Kirara and the nekomata purred lightly in response for comfort. She had never expected to come across such a horrible scene on her way home, but knew that she couldn't let Kikyou kill this demon child, even if he was the possible one to kill all these humans.

It could be self-defence for all they knew.

"I cannot be persuaded," Kikyou drew back her bow even further, though the demon didn't move from his blood-soaked spot, "This demon deserves death."

Kagome sighed, knowing that Kikyou hated demons as any other miko did, "I won't let you do it," She said fiercely and Kirara growled at Kikyou warningly, "I don't care if he really did kill all these people. I'm sure that he was only defending himself." She tried, stepping closer to the toddler. He glanced up at her with big crimson eyes and the modern miko almost melted on the inside (though, the blood on his face ruined the image).

Kikyou smirked bitterly, finally letting her arrow to fall, "Not everybody can be saved as you think." Kikyou merely warned before going on her, stopping momentarily to pray for the lost souls.

Kagome stayed silent at Kikyou went on about her business, before turning to smile kindly down at the child demon, "Hello," The miko kneeled down, noting that he didn't try to move away at all. In fact, he moved even closer to her, "Do you have any parents?" She asked softly, doubting it.

The demon didn't answer, but Kagome insisted and moved even closer, "What's your name, honey?" She asked and moved to cautiously pick him up. The youkai didn't put up any struggle as he stared at her with those large unblinking red eyes. Kagome turned around, smiling as the youkai rubbed at her cheeks with his small hands and she tried to ignore the blood that slid down her face. Kirara seemed cautious, but Kagome ignored it as the child spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"Hiei."

* * *

"Where the hell do you think he could be?" A stoic, but alluring voice asked, turning cold golden eyes onto his underling. The demon shuddered slightly and looked away from the fox's golden glare.

"I don't know." He muttered, gritting his fangs when an amused snicker sounded.

"If we can't find the brat, then your life should be forfeit," The black-haired demon swung a pretty pendulum and stared at it if it was the most fascinating thing in the world – as if _he _were worth nothing compared to it, "You should know how valuable that kid will be to us when he grows up."

The silver kitsune snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as his tails snapped in irritation, "I want Hiei found now." He ordered, giving Yomi a death-promise glare. He got up, as did his partner in crime and prepared himself to search for the demon brat.

"And kill anyone who gets in your way."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

"Kagome," A kindly, motherly voice called out, "What are you doing?" Higurashi-Mama asked softly, seeing that her daughter was playing with their newly-purchased kitten out by the Goshinboku. The calico kitten purred loudly, allowing the small girl to manipulate her any which way.

"Mama," Kagome smiled up at the woman, "Look, look! Buyo-chan has two tails!" Kagome poked at Buyo's tails – the two that only she could see, "And she has red eyes, too!"

"Kagome," Higurashi-Mama's smile was strained, "What are you talking about?" She leaned down, petting the small kitten and seeing a completely normal cat, "Buyo-chan only has one tail. And she has green eyes, not red." She scolded lightly, a bit unnerved when Kagome frowned deeply.

"No! Buyo-chan has two tails!" Kagome denied her mother's words, lightly tugging on the second tail to prove her point. The cat only sat there calmly, taking all of it in stride. The insistent tugging didn't hurt her and she tolerated it because this was her master's descendant... and it was Kagome, too.

Higurashi-san sighed, seeing that she wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. It wouldn't hurt to allow Kagome to fantasize anyway, though she may just have to stop Jii-chan's stories for a little while, "Kagome," She tried again, rubbing her heavily pregnant stomach, "One of my friends is going to visit for a little while, is that all right?" Higurashi-Mama asked softly, knowing that Kagome didn't like strangers too much.

Kagome sulked a bit, "I guess so," She pouted, looking away, "I don't really want to meet them." She muttered, kicking the ground and hugging Buyo closer to her.

"Shiori has a son and he is coming with her," Higurashi-Mama explained kindly, "Maybe you two can be friends?" She encouraged, though Kagome only ended up looking a bit frightened.

"I don't want to!" Kagome shook her head quickly as her longish hair flew about, "He'll tease me, too!" She sniffled, knowing that she was teased a lot because of her unusual blue eyes (that no one knew where they had come from as both her mother and father had brown eyes).

"Shuuichi is a very nice boy. And he's only two years older than you." Higurashi-san's smile was gentle, though she had her doubts about Shuuchi, but didn't say them out loud. When she had met him, he was a very cold and off-putting child, and only seemed to show any sort of affection to Shiori. Her friend was very worried about him and that's when their plan to introduce the two together was made – perhaps, they could pull each other out of their shells?

"But–!" Kagome's voice was interrupted when a woman's voice called out, coming from the direction of the shrine steps. Kagome tensed, looking over warily as two figures finally made their way to the top. The small girl hugged Buyo nervously, shivering slightly as she glanced at the red-haired boy.

Something screamed at her to immediately _run away_.

"Shiori!" Higurashi-Mama's voice was filled with delight and she rushed over to greet her dear friend. Shiori smiled just as excitedly and the two mothers' gave each other a quick affectionate hug, "Oh!" The Higurashi matriarch pulled back to smile encouragingly at Kagome, who was attempting to sneak away, though failed miserably, "Come here and meet Shuuichi?"

The two women looked anxiously down at their children, hoping for the best outcome. Neither child had many friends (Shuuichi preferred to be alone and Kagome also avoided people for unknown reasons).

Shuuichi, at first glance, intimidated her. His emerald-green eyes stared at her with disinterest and his whole stance was tense, "Hello." He greeted politely, yet frostily and Kagome flinched back. Her arms tightened even more around Buyo as the cat was struggling to escape her hold; her fur was bristling and she was hissing and swiping her claws.

"A-ano..." Kagome struggled to say anything, feeling very scared because the longer she stared at the boy, the clearer the fuzzy image became.

Was that... was that an image of a silvery fox-like man standing behind Shuuichi?

Whatever he was – he scared the hell out of her.

Shuuichi frowned, staring intently at the girl because Youko watched the girl intently. There were no whispers of how worthless she was nor were there any dark murmurs of killing. Also, he could instantly tell that the cat the girl was holding was a nekomata under a spell of disguise – for what purpose, he didn't know nor care.

"Shuuichi, this is Kagome. I'm sure you two will be very good friends." Shiori's low comforting voice broke through Shuuichi's intense thoughts, and he stiffened when he felt Youko freeze within his mind.

And then he seemed to go wild.

_'Kagome! This child...!'_

Shuuichi blinked, confused for once as he attempted to decipher the kitsune's complicated feelings directed towards this simple human girl. It was almost disgusting because there was some underlying obsessive infatuation – and she was only a human child.

Kagome snuggled her face in Buyo's thick fur and tried to forget that Shuuichi was standing in front of her because that expression on his pretty-boyish face was frightening. He almost reminded her of a hungry dog staring at a bone...

Higurashi-Mama and Shiori watched gingerly, unsure of what to make out of their children's meeting.

_'Kagome, I've found her again...!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'This scent,' _Impassive golden eyes narrowed a fraction, _'It means that they are intruding upon my lands.' _Sesshoumaru was not amused, though one could not generally tell the differences between his moods.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken stuttered, feeling his lord's youki flare up and effectively making him very uncomfortable. Rin, as usual, was completely oblivious as she blinked with question up at the inu-youkai, "May this Jaken ask what is wrong?"

Sesshoumaru's perfected face did not change in the slightest as he scented the air with precision, _'Did this Sesshoumaru not warn them to ever intrude upon his lands?' _Sesshoumaru almost wanted to curl his lip and _almost _wished that it was his half-brother and his little pack that were intruding.

_Almost_.

"Is there something wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked worriedly, directing her question directly to Jaken, who simply shook his head in response at the annoying girl.

The servant and the ward of Sesshoumaru almost took a step back in surprise when the dog suddenly glanced in one direction; his cold eyes narrowing even more so than usual. The two immediately glanced over to where their lord was looking and Rin quickly smiled brightly at the familiar figure.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin ran up to the miko, not noticing the small bundle within her arms, "Did you come to visit Rin?" She asked, eagerly glancing around to find her little fox friend, only to pout slightly when she didn't see him.

"Rin-chan," Kagome murmured with slight shock, and tightened her grip noticeably on the small youkai in her grasp, "Sesshoumaru..." The miko glanced up and blinked her unusual eyes, surprised that she hadn't even sensed the dog demon at all. She must have been so distracted by Hiei that she did not notice.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru's voice did not change from its usual monotone, "Where is my pathetic half-brother?" He asked in a rather bored way, though his eyes strayed towards the youkai in Kagome's arms, "You are within the Western borders."

"I strayed that far?" Kagome's eyes widened, ignoring that Hiei was now lightly tugging at her hair, "Inuyasha will get mad at me," She muttered with a sigh, rolling her eyes, "Could you possibly point me out in the direction where Inuyasha is?" She asked politely, not actually expecting that Sesshoumaru would comply with her request.

While they were on okay terms with Sesshoumaru, their packs weren't exactly _close _to each other.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru ignored her last words, "Where did you find that pup?" He asked in an especially cold tone, eyes gesturing towards Hiei. The dog almost sneered as Kagome immediately frowned and glared at him; her stance tightening into something defensive.

"Why? What does it have anything to do with you?" Hiei's tugs on her hair grew and his crimson eyes glanced over to Sesshoumaru with something that only could be described as dark curiosity.

"Kagome-sama...?" Rin asked, looking between the two she almost idolised, wondering what was wrong. Jaken only glared at the miko for disrespecting his lord in such a blatant way.

"That pup should be wiped away from this earth," Sesshoumaru gestured with his claws threateningly, "He is a forbidden child – something that was not meant to created. This Sesshoumaru shall do the world a favour by killing it."

"If you try, I'll purify you!" Kagome snarled protectively, hugging Hiei closer to her chest and ignoring how the blood stains on her shirt increased. Hiei seemed to recgonise her anger and began to growl lowly towards Sesshoumaru. She knew that she probably wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru, but it didn't mean she couldn't deal _some_ damage, "I don't give a damn what he is!"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru stopped his threatening motions, vaguely amused by the miko's behaviour. She acted as if she were a mother youkai protecting her young. How intriguing, "Miko, if you allow that pup to follow your pack, then you are simply encouraging every demon you come across to kill you all the more."

"I don't care," Kagome said defiantly, "I don't if he is a forbidden child or whatever you called him – I'm not going to let him just die! He's only a child and he deserves a chance," The miko breathed deeply to release her anger, "I'll just find Inuyasha myself, then!"

"Kagome-sama?" Rin timidly spoke up, a bit wary of the charged atmosphere, "Can you bring Rin something next time Rin sees you?" She asked quietly, eyes brightening at the thought of another chocolate bar and colouring book.

"Of course," Kagome's smile was affectionate, "And I promise that I'll bring Shippou-chan along with me so you two can play together!" She laughed lightly, blatantly ignoring Sesshoumaru and not even bothering to ask his permission. She knelt down so she could pat Rin's head fondly, but a ferocious growl quickly stopped her from doing that.

Kagome instantly stepped away from Rin, trying hard to ignore how Sesshoumaru stepped closer with a threatening motion, "Hiei?" Kagome asked slowly, wary as Hiei's crimson glare was solely directed towards Rin, "What's wrong?" She asked gently, finally managing to coax Hiei from his growling. The small demon simply settled down a moment later, still glaring at Rin, "I think he's just hungry." The miko laughed nervously, though Rin looked a little unnerved.

Sesshoumaru was the only who noticed the blades of grass, behind Kagome and Rin, were on fire...

"See you, Rin-chan!" Kagome didn't step forward this time as she gave her farewells to the small girl and Rin eventually returned it to after a wary glance towards Hiei.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome before she could leave, "Beware of a fox and a bat." It was his only warning and Kagome blinked, nodding slowly and wondering what he meant before rushing off after managing to sense Inuyasha's aura.

Just what did Sesshoumaru mean – a kitsune and a koumori?

If she only knew...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

Shuuichi had absolutely no idea how Youko even knew this human child (as Youko had only been 'killed' not too long ago, but before Kagome was even born), but, it was easy to say that he (his human self, at the very least) was rather... _disturbed _by the borderline and almost erratic obsession the fox seemed to have about this girl.

However, he didn't allow Youko's compulsions to take him over because, even if the girl from Youko's memories _looked_ like an adolescent and like a grown version of this timid child, it was simply too disturbing for even him (who, by Youko's influence, had murderous intentions towards his own mother; only stopped by her display of selflessness to save him).

Youko didn't fantasize often, and this was only proving to be a bother.

Shuuichi stared at the girl with his intent and impassive green eyes, taking note that she was huddling into herself against a large spiritually-charged tree that Higurashi-san had called the Goshinboku. The nekomata under disguise kept its eyes on him at all times, obviously realising what he was.

Their mothers were sitting a small distance from them; talking pleasantly to one another and keeping an eye on the children – and both were openly disappointed by the lack of reaction on both their parts.

Shuuichi finally decided to say something, if only to get Youko to _shut up_, though he had no intention of making friends, "Your name is Kagome?" He asked in his boyish voice, looking at the Goshinboku with interest as the small girl visibly tensed at the sound of his voice.

Youko immediately quieted, for which Shuuichi was thankful for, and watched critically for Kagome's reaction.

"Y-yes," She bit her lip and answered in a shy tone, "A-ano..." She stuttered, desperately wanting to ask the cold boy about the large fox-like man standing behind him, but was too frightened to do it, "D-do... do you want to pet Buyo-chan?" She swallowed nervously, muttering the question and trying to act friendly like her mother had told her to, as she held out the kitten for Shuuichi to touch.

Shuuichi scrunched his nose, almost offended by the scent of the nekomata. Youko, in his past life, had never liked cats and this one was no exception, _'Focus entirely on the girl.' _The kitsune urged with depraved intentions and Shuuichi quickly found that Kagome's scent was bearable – rather pleasant even.

"Kagome, Shuuichi-kun," Higurashi-san's gentle voice called out, "We are just going to step in for a while to make some snacks. Is there anything specific that you want?" She asked with a smile, reminding Shuuichi of his own mother and shook his head politely. Kagome copied the motion, though hastily regretted her choice because it left her alone with Shuuichi and the strange fox-man.

The silence was very smothering on Kagome's side and her unusual blue eyes darted around instinctively for an escape route – her arms shook and Buyo fell out of her arms and to the ground. She was still hissing at Shuuichi, though the boy paid no attention to the cat.

_'I am surprised that Hiei did not find this place first,' _Youko bitterly stated within his mind, and Shuuichi recognised the name, vaguely knowing Hiei as a bandit that had previously worked for Youko a long time ago, _'However, it is my win. Kagome did not respond to my attentions in the past because of that wretched hanyou, but now...' _Shuuichi felt a dark shudder run up his spine, and not the good kind, _'Now that she is a simple-minded child, I am free to bend and twist her to my will.'_

Shuuichi very much regretted his mother's choice to reunite with Higurashi-san because Youko's desires were nothing short of disturbing and corrupt.

This girl, though human, certainly did not deserve any of Youko's alarming intentions.

Kagome looked warily at the taller boy, trying to gather up the courage she needed to ask him about the blurry fox-man standing behind him. Just looking at him made her want to run away and just cry because his eyes were cold and dark and just plain frightening.

And they hadn't even moved from her since she had first seen him.

The fact that he had cuddly-looking tails and fluffy ears did not even come close to making up for how scary he was.

_'Do something,' _ Youko suddenly demanded, using a tone that wouldn't tolerate a refusal, _'Make friends with her. Talk to her. Seduce her. Beguile her. Do not just stand there.' _The silver fox pushed mentally, causing him a headache that usually appeared only what he refused to do something that Youko wanted.

Shuuichi arranged his handsome features into something more friendly-like, though it was completely and utterly false, "Kagome-chan," The familiarity left a bad taste on his tongue, "This shrine that you live at is very beautiful," He was truthful with that, at least, even if the holy vibes unnerved him, "Do you mind telling me what the name of this tree is?

Kagome picked Buyo up again for comfort, "Goshinboku," She mumbled, "Mama says the tree is sacred." Her nose scrunched, whatever 'sacred' meant.

_'Such a child,' _Youko sneered at him, _'It's almost pathetic just hearing you.' _The silver kitsune ignored Shuuichi's irritation, unable to rip his eyes away from the girl.

Shuuichi frowned, _'I am a child. I'm physically unable to do what you to.' _He snapped back, disgusted that Youko did not feel at all ashamed about his dark desires directed towards the human girl.

Even if he was a kitsune, a sensual youkai that specifically stole energy off a partner during sexual intercourse, it did not mean he should be feeling the urge to bed this little human child...

It was even more disturbing yet to know that Kagome seemed to be a miko...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Oh, Hiei," Kagome sighed as she cuddled the toddler demon a bit closer, "I don't care that you're a 'forbidden child', I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled lightly as Hiei wrapped his small arms around her chest in response.

She actually didn't know what a 'forbidden child' was, but she didn't care.

"Now, the hard part," Kagome's smile turned sharp and fierce, "I've got to convince Inuyasha that you can stay with us." She mentally sulked, knowing it would be tough because Inuyasha thought their pack was big enough. However, it wouldn't be as hard as it normally would because she was skipping her home time (which Inuyasha had been angry at), so she could take care of her new charge.

Kirara mewed from her shoulder and Kagome jumped as she had forgotten about the nekomata altogether. She had, surprisingly, stayed absolutely silent while in the presence of Sesshoumaru that Kagome had paid her no mind, "What is it, Kirara?" The miko asked in a low voice, glancing around warily as the surroundings had went eerily silent.

Hiei looked alert; his red eyes darting around the trees with startling intelligence – like he _actually _knew what was out there, "Do... do you think it's that fox and bat that Sesshoumaru warned us about?" Kagome asked quietly, looking a bit nervous, but kept on walking to the direction where the others were.

Of course, Hiei _knew _who that dog demon was talking about, and though he actually didn't mean to leave their bandits; he now realised that he wanted to – if only he could stay with the kind miko who hadn't been frightened by him at first sight, even if he had been covered in human blood (and still was).

"I don't sense anything," Kagome whispered, pausing so she could test the air. There was nothing remotely fox-like about it (she could tell a fox from something else because of Shippou's youki), however; it didn't mean that the kitsune had hidden his aura, "Kirara?"

Kirara wasn't growling, but she didn't look as relaxed as she did before. Instead, she jumped off of Kagome's shoulder, and in a blaze of fire, returned to her tiger-sized form, "Yeah, good idea," Kagome sighed with relief, hopping onto Kirara's broad back with Hiei in tow, "It might be a bit safer in the sky." The miko stated, but had small doubts about it, as bats could fly...

The wind blew through her long hair and Kagome tried to take the unease away, "So, Hiei-chan," She began, "What kind of youkai are you?" She asked, wanting to know because she had never sensed anything like Hiei before.

It was like his youki was clashing with itself – like oil and water, they just didn't belong with each other.

Hiei glanced up sharply, his childish face frowned deeply, "Fire and ice." He replied simply, clutching at her shirt even tighter as he cuddled into her stomach. He took a deep breath, relishing her entrancing scent and hoping that Youko wouldn't be able to find him.

Though, the girl's blood smelled tempting, he didn't want Youko to spill a drop of it.

"Fire... and ice?" The young miko looked a bit surprised, now seeing why his aura seemed to be clashing, "That's very interesting," She smiled attractively again, "It's not too often that one comes across an elemental-based demon anymore." It was true because most demons were animal-based.

"Hn." Hiei muttered, glaring at nothing as he remembered the Koorimes' and how they had thrown him away from his mother and sister. Despite being an infant at the time, he could recall it clearly and had promised his revenge against them.

"Oh, don't say that!" Kagome laughed and it soothed Hiei's intense anger almost immediately, "You'll sound like Sesshoumaru if you do! And Inuyasha would _not_ like that."

Kirara let out a low rumble to alert Kagome that they were nearing the group and Kagome grew excited and nervous at the same time; completely forgetting her earlier anxiety about the possible encounter with that mysterious kitsune and koumori, "All right, Hiei-chan, as long as you don't act obnoxious, at least to Inuyasha's standards (which isn't saying much), then it shouldn't be too much of a problem to convince everyone else for you to join us."

Hiei looked down, seeing a small group composing of two other humans, an inu-hanyou, and a kitsune kit and already at first sight, he didn't like Inuyasha at all, "Kagome-sama!" Miroku called out with a bit of surprise, "I thought that you were leaving for your home for a few days?"

Sango and Shippou looked around, also looking a bit shocked at seeing her only after a few hours after she had left for home. Kagome smiled shakily, holding Hiei closer to her and was about to say something when Inuyasha rudely interrupted her.

"Oi, bitch!" He snarled, grabbing Tessaiga from its sheathe, "What the hell is that?" He growled, golden eyes glaring at the toddler demon in her arms. Shippou immediately stopped his race towards her, looking at Hiei with distrusting and almost jealous green eyes.

"This is Hiei," Kagome's tone turned defensive and he held him closer, "I found him just as Kikyou was about to kill him. I couldn't just let him get killed; he's only a child!" The young miko huffed, narrowing her blue eyes as Inuyasha let down his guard for a moment.

"You saw Kikyou?" His tone lowered, though his glare came back tenfold, "If Kikyou was going to kill this brat, then you should have let her!" The hanyou growled, "He deserves if Kikyou thought so!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku warned, though kept his violet eyes on Hiei at all times. He didn't know what it was yet, but there was something about the demon in Kagome's arm that made him uneasy.

Sango and Shippou merely sighed as Inuyasha did something stupid once again to arouse Kagome's infamous temper.

"Osuwari!" Kagome snapped, watching with satisfaction as Inuyasha slammed into the ground, "Kikyou hates all demons, of course she wants to kill Hiei-chan!" Kagome huffed again, looking at the group with strong eyes.

"And I want Hiei to join our pack."

* * *

"Heh," A seductive smirk slithered into his ethereal face, "Does the brat really think he can escape me by hiding behind a miko?"

The silver fox disappeared into the trees, the smirk widened into something much more sinister.

"Though, that miko might make things just a little more interesting..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Kikyou narrowed her dulled eyes, searching around as she felt the disgusting youki of a bat demon wash over her. Her skilled fingers quickly grasped at her arrows, expertly stringing it along her bow and fired it in a small explosion of holy white.

"Come out, youkai," Kikyou's cold voice ordered, drawing another arrow and aiming it towards the trees where she could feel where the demon hid, "Or I will shoot to kill this time."

"Oh? Was that not your shot to kill?" A dark, deep voice answered her, and Kikyou could feel the disdain run through her at the sight of the tall bat demon. She could feel nothing but her immense hatred for it, even though it had done nothing directly to her.

It was her job to hate him.

"Woah, woah!" The koumori mockingly put his hands up in a surrender-like motion, though his body stance told very different as he watched her charge her arrow with her spiritual energy, "I have not laid waste to any village... yet. There is no need for us to fight." The bat smirked, showing his sharp fangs and Kikyou felt her frown deepen.

"Why is it that you have intentionally sought me out?" Kikyou demanded, holding back her shot until she could get the information she wanted. The demon smirked even wider, his eyes darkening with evil intentions.

"Relax, miko," The dark youkai snorted, taking a whiff of the air and almost wincing at the awful stench of death, "I have no desire to kill off a miko that is already dead," His smile turned mocking once more and Kikyou had to resist taking her shot, "I am looking for something – something that you have come into contact recently."

Kikyou thought back, eyes widening slightly when she finally realised what he was talking about, "That demon child." She said lowly, watching as the demon bat's face grew even more arrogant than before.

"Yes – I do assume that you are talking about Hiei," Kuronue twirled his pendant, as if it were more important than his conversation with Kikyou, "Where is he?" His voice darkened into something threatening, though Kikyou did not worry for herself in the very least.

"What do you want with him?" Kikyou demanded, her own voice growing threatening as the seconds passed. She knew that Kagome would have never abandoned Hiei, despite the horrible things he done because it simply wasn't in her nature to do so. But, if Kagome took along the demon child with her, that meant it was also with Inuyasha...

And Inuyasha's life was _hers_ to take. She would allow no one else to take his life.

She felt absolutely no worry for Kagome...

* * *

"What was that, bitch?" Inuyasha immediately snarled, swinging around the untransformed Tessaiga as he glared at the defiant miko and the toddler demon paying him no attention, "Did the last battle screw you up? Is your brain _broken_?" The hanyou demanded, rather pissed at her declaration of having that brat join _his _pack.

"I do object to your reasons, Kagome-sama," Miroku sighed, violet eyes warily trained on the demon child at all times, "We have no idea what this child may be capable of, no matter how... cute you think he is." The houshi winced at his choice of words, but knew they were the truth.

Sango stayed silent and trained her very alert hazel eyes on the child in Kagome's arms, trying to determine what youkai he could be. Shippou glared at the demon, feeling childishly jealous that Kagome wanted another child demon to join their pack when she already had _him_.

It probably meant less attention paid to him.

"Don't make me say _Sit_!" Kagome huffed, using her special word in English. She was internally satisfied when Inuyasha's ears flattened at the familiar word and hugged Hiei closer to her chest, "I wasn't just going to let Kikyou kill him!" The young miko snapped, turning her glare onto Miroku, "He's just a child." She repeated in a deadly voice.

"Fine, we won't kill him," Inuyasha suddenly said, looking very serious, "But we ain't letting him stay with us either!" He growled, frustrated with Kagome's defiance, "He'd probably end up killing us in our sleep!" Inuyasha was so angry that he even ignored the disturbing scent of Sesshoumaru.

Just as Kagome was about to retort back, Sango spoke up quietly, "Kagome-chan, what kind of demon is he?" She asked, absently fingering the straps of her Hiraikotsu.

"Oh... umm, well – Sesshoumaru did say that he was a 'Forbidden Child' or something like that," Kagome waved off, still unsure what it even meant, "And he wanted to kill him, too."

The others thought that the current issue was serious enough to ignore the fact that Kagome had met with Sesshoumaru, "Kagome-chan – Sesshoumaru was right," Sango's voice was harsh and didn't allow Kagome to speak back, "Forbidden children – they are not natural, nor are they stable. He would kill you without a second thought."

Kagome swallowed, not expecting this kind of response from her companions, "But he's only a kid!" She weakly argued, "We have to give him a chance!" She pleaded, growing protective of Hiei as he tugged at her hair again, completely oblivious to the current danger.

"No," Inuyasha's word was final, "We won't kill him, but you have to dump him off somewhere."

It was then that Kagome realised she would have to do something drastic to allow Hiei to stay with her.

"What about you, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice went neutral and her companions looked at her strangely,

"You're a half-breed; what makes _you _so special that you get to live and Hiei-chan doesn't?" Her words were softly said and Kagome knew her words were cruel.

But it was the only way to make them _see_...

Hiei deserved to live as much as anyone did.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

Shuuichi stared without wavering at the little girl, slightly disturbed that Kagome could potentially be a miko (he could tell by smelling her holy blood, in which her mother also possessed, but in much lower qualities).

What was even more disturbing was that Youko actually _desired _a miko.

_'But, how can it even be possible?' _Shuuichi thought, narrowing his eyes as he kept up his unnerving stare. Kagome's eyes darted everywhere but at him, obviously nervous to be in his very presence, _'How can there even be a miko in this day and age? Especially when they are no longer needed?' _The boy internally sighed, reminding himself that Kagome was not yet a full miko – in fact, she probably wouldn't even awaken her spiritual powers in her lifetime.

Still, it would prove valuable to watch over her just in case.

And to do so, he would have to become friends with her.

"Kagome-chan," Shuuichi easily put up a false smile, "May I hold Buyo?" He asked in his polite tone, watching just as intently as the girl shivered slightly at his voice.

"Y-yeah," Kagome stuttered, swallowing nervously as she held the kitten over to the taller boy, "But, be careful with her." She added a bit firmly, temporarily getting over her fear because Buyo was very important to her. She didn't want this weird boy to hurt her kitty.

"Don't worry," Shuuichi's false smile softened a bit and he tried to make himself appear more boy-like, "I'm very good with animals." He said, despite the fact that Buyo was glaring up at him with red-tinged, green eyes and on the verge of hissing up at him.

It seemed that this nekomata didn't really like him either.

_'Well, if it isn't Kirara,' _Youko's voice was darkly amused, _'Little bitch of a cat was an annoyance back in the past,' _Shuuichi's expression faltered slightly as he listened to the fox's irritated rant, _'We should just kill her now.'_

_'You're the one who wants to get close to the girl,' _Shuuichi snapped mentally, shutting up the fox quickly, _'Do you really think killing her cat will accomplish that?'_

_'Do not forget who you are speaking to,' _Youko finally responded with a dark menacing tone after a moment of silence, sending a shiver of even Shuuichi's spine after hearing it, _'I made you who you are today, boy. Do not forget that, without me, you are nothing but a simple-minded human.'_

Shuuichi frowned, a dark gleam appeared in his eyes, but he didn't respond because it was mostly true.

"Umm... do you like Buyo-chan?" Kagome's timid voice broke Shuuichi out of his mental thoughts. He blinked, looking at her with slight surprise and held back a wince when the nekomata managed to scratch him without the girl noticing.

"Of course!" Shuuichi stroked the head of the cat's head with stiff fingers, giving a strained smile and was relieved when he handed Buyo back to Kagome, who took her gingerly, "She's a very nice cat." He grit out, rubbing at the scratch which was healing at a quick rate.

"So," Kagome fidgeted nervously, kicking at the ground while avoiding looking at Shuuichi, "How does your Kaa-san know Mama?" She attempted at conversation, hoping that the red-headed boy wouldn't appear so frightening if she tried to make some sort of friend out of him.

But still – she really wished that ghost fox-man would stop staring at her...

Shuuichi blinked again, shocked that the girl would willingly start a conversation with him when it was obvious that she was wary of him, "Through school, I think," The boy answered in that same frustrating tone, "They seem very close." He admitted, wondering if that meant he would be coming to Higure Shrine often now that Shiori and Higurashi-san reconnected.

"Oh," Kagome struggled to come up with another topic, fresh out of ideas because she had used the only two with her mother and Buyo, "Where do you go to school?" She asked softly, hoping to Kami-sama that it wasn't her school.

"Not the one you do." Shuuichi gave a smile that sent shivers up her spine and she nodded and gave a nervous smile back.

_'Perhaps we should make a switch,' _Youko pondered thoughtfully, annoying Shuuichi instantly, _'That way, I could get what I want more quickly. I have no desire for Reikai to find what my intentions are.' _

_'I never thought that you were so into little girls,' _Shuuichi snapped, wanting no part in Youko's deluded fantasies, _'Just go back to sleep!'_

The boy sighed in relief as Youko finally seemed to listen to him as his thoughts quieted for a moment's peace, "Shuuichi-kun, Kagome! We brought snacks for you two!" Higurashi-san's cheerful voice broke the awkward silence, and the two children glanced up to see their two cheerful mothers.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san." Shuuichi said politely with a charming smile, taking the food as she offered it to him. Kagome quickly took it, desperately focusing on it because Shuuichi was just weird.

Shiori and Higurashi-Mama glanced at their children eagerly, hoping that they have gotten along while they were gone. As the two mothers fawned over their kids, Youko snapped to attention within Shuuichi.

The fox felt around slyly without alerting Shuuichi to what he was doing, and couldn't help but widen his eyes as he felt around the Goshinboku.

There was a very familiar youkai sitting within the Goshinboku.

_'What the hell is he doing here?' _Youko growled, confusing Shuuichi in the process. The kitsune didn't bother to explain because he knew the boy wouldn't be able to sense _him_, even with his senses.

The two mothers urged the children back into the main house, but Youko ignored it as he watched the Goshinboku from Shuuichi's eyes.

_'How the hell did Hiei find this place before me?'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

There was a tense silence, and Kagome almost felt bad for saying what she said, but it was the complete and utter truth.

"You're almost the same," Kagome continued on, trying to hold Hiei even closer to her body as she gave Inuyasha a neutral stare, "You and I both know that all half-breeds are just as unstable. You even have to use Tessaiga as a seal for your demon blood."

Inuyasha looked as if she had physically struck him, though the briefly hurt expression quickly changed into something more impassive and he wanted to get in a word, but Kagome cut him off, "I'm sorry to say this, but you even tried to kill me when we first met," Kagome allowed her gaze to fall on everyone, who were looking just as shocked as Inuyasha did, "You all tried to harm me in some way, but that didn't matter to me." She finished pleadingly, hoping that someone understood her words.

There was another silence, and finally Miroku lightly stepped forward with a sympathetic expression, "Your words are very true, Kagome-sama," He smiled charmingly, ignoring the gasp of shock from Sango and the low growl from Inuyasha, "And I can see that you really do want to give this young demon a chance."

"What are you saying, Houshi-sama?" Sango immediately stepped forward, seeing that her fiance seemed to be swayed to Kagome's side, "This Forbidden Child could kill us all in our sleep!"

"And what Kagome-sama said makes sense," Miroku continued calmly, eyeing Inuyasha with his intelligent violet eyes, "Inuyasha uses a seal to calm down his demon blood; why not make a seal for this young demon here?" The monk smiled down at Hiei, who simply glared at him with unimpressed crimson eyes and cuddled his chubby face back into Kagome's arm.

There were two noises of protest from Inuyasha and Sango as Kagome quickly brightened up at the thought, "Miroku-sama, that's a great idea!" She smiled gratefully at her current mentor (as he was teaching her how to harness her apparently immense spiritual power) and stroked a finger down Hiei's cheek, "Hiei-chan, we'll make you a seal so you won't be as unstable!"

"Oi, Bouzo!" Inuyasha rudely addressed Miroku, who merely sighed and shook his head and glanced back at the inu-hanyou, "What the fuck makes you think a seal would even work for the runt?" He snarled, not liking that the hybrid might actually stay with them, "We're nothing alike!"

"I agree with Inuyasha," Sango hurriedly said, "Forbidden Children are different from half-breeds; there is no guarantee that a seal would even work."

Miroku took one look at Kagome cooing over Hiei, seemingly not hearing the last two comments from Inuyasha and Sango, and gave a serene smile, "Do you two really think that Kagome-sama would be willing to give up on the child? Just look at her." He gestured with his head, feeling light as Kagome seemed to radiate a happy feeling.

Sango glared at the small being in her best friend's arms, feeling irritated that he had to have such a cute face as Kagome was such a sucker for cute and small things. She sighed, seeing that she and Inuyasha would not get her way, "All right," She grumbled, though snapped her hardened hazel eyes up, "But we have to create some sort of seal for him right away."

"Damn it, you too?" Inuyasha growled, giving an accusing glare to the youkai taijiya, "Keh – fine! But the moment the thing turns on us, I'm killing it!" He snorted, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned away with jealousy after giving one glance at the obviously happy Kagome.

Just what was so great about that brat anyway?

Shippou felt the exact same way as Inuyasha as his emerald eyes gazed enviously at Kagome and Hiei, wondering if the miko would just forget about him now that she had a new charge to take care of. The red fur of his tail bristled at the thought and the small fox demon sighed with sadness and his furry appendage drooped at the thought.

"Hey, since Totosai forged Tessaiga, do you think he would be able to forge a seal for Hiei-chan, too?" Kagome asked with an upbeat tone after cooing at Hiei, mostly directing the question to Miroku.

"I don't see why not," Miroku said thoughtfully, "There is nothing to lose by asking him. Shall we?" He raised a brow at Inuyasha and Sango, just daring them to break Kagome's good mood. Sango seemed to get the picture as she just glanced away with discomfort and mumbled something under her breath. Inuyasha, on the other hand, just snorted loudly once more and cursed.

"You shouldn't curse in front of Hiei-chan!" Kagome quickly scolded, giving Inuyasha an impressive glare with her blue eyes and didn't hear Shippou as he whimpered quietly because she seemed to have forgotten him, "C'mon, we should get the seal for Hiei-chan as soon as possible."

With that, Kagome excitedly took Miroku's arm and dragged him over to Kirara, who had only watched the situation calmly with her large red eyes, "Let's go, Sango-chan!" She called out, knowing that Inuyasha would be too unwilling to allow her to ride on his back with Hiei cuddled in her arms. Kirara were more than able to handle three people anyways and she wouldn't have to deal with muttered curses.

She was more than confident that Totosai would be able to construct some sort of seal for Hiei.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"So, then, Hiei-chan," Kagome asked sweetly, looking down at the demon toddler, "What kind of seal would you like to have?" She smiled, watching as Hiei blinked his large red eyes at her in question, "A sword like Inuyasha? Or maybe something else?"

Hiei stayed silent for a moment and then shrugged, "Don't care." He mumbled, burying his face in Kagome's stomach and inhaling her scent. He felt a heated glare drilling into his head and peaked one of his eyes open.

It was that small kitsune, who was sitting tensely on the monk's shoulder and his emerald eyes were as sharp as daggers. Hiei couldn't help but give a smug smirk back towards the little kit, feeling satisfied when he heard a small low growl rumble from the jealous fox.

"And what if Totosai can't make a seal?" Kagome heard Sango mumble behind her, "Then what?" The youkai taijiya sat behind her tensely.

Kagome frowned, wondering why Sango was so against this, "Then we'll find a different way," The miko said firmly, her voice hinted at her irritation, "I'm not going to let Hiei-chan suffer."

"If Totosai cannot do anything, then I am sure that Kaede-sama will have something." Miroku said calmly, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. Kagome glanced behind her to smile gratefully at him, while Sango simply sighed and resisted giving her fiancee a kick in the shin.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted sarcastically, bounding along Kirara with ease, "That old hag couldn't do a thing!" The hanyou rolled his eyes, feeling a shiver run along his spine when Kagome gave him an impressive glare. He snorted again, pretending as if her temper had no effect on him.

He still didn't understand what was so great about that little brat anyways!

* * *

Kikyou panted, moving along slowly as she felt yet another soul leave her false body from one of the few major wounds she had received from the bat demon, _'Why is it that he is so desperate for that demon child?' _Kikyou wondered, leaning against a large aged tree to rest herself.

Her Shinidamachu gracefully skidded in the air, holding small bright balls of light that faded when they touched Kikyou's deathly-pale skin. She had not told that bat demon where Inuyasha was, but she still knew that he would be able to find them with ease, even if she had injured him with her spiritual powers.

_'Kagome has a distinct scent. It won't be hard to track her.' _Kikyou closed her eyes, unconsciously allowing a barrier to swallow the surroundings so she would not be disturbed.

Her rest was cut short when her eyes snapped open and she felt something that certainly was not welcome within her barrier, "Youkai," She hissed, using her long bow as a walking stick and leaned heavily against it, "It is useless to hide. Come out now." She said impassively and her emotionless dark eyes narrowed as she glanced to one of the trees standing in the way.

It took a few moments, but Kikyou kept her spiritual energy charged just in case the youkai was hostile. Her stance did not change when a young girl stumbled out, looking angry and tense and defensive.

The dead miko observed the demon girl, seeing long red hair and a slender, but disfigured body, _'One of her arms... and one of her legs – they are not hers.' _Kikyou thought, seeing how the girl must have reattached another demon's limbs to her own body.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Kikyou asked calmly and the demon gazed back with a defiant glare. Chains rattled as the girl leaned down more defensively and Kikyou quickly strung an arrow on her bow, "I shall put you out of your misery." She murmured, allowing her arrow to glow with holy power.

The demon snarled, "You're a miko!" She growled, stepping back because her instincts screamed at her to just get away. Kikyou said nothing, narrowing her brows when her arm disobeyed her order and did not fire immediately to eradicate the threat.

_'Those eyes...' _Kikyou stared into the hardened blue, growing more impassive as those defiant eyes reminded her of someone very familiar, _'I suppose Kagome would disapprove of my actions, along with Inuyasha.' _The miko thought with a bitter smirk, relaxing her arrow and stance, though kept a wary eye on the demon, "What is your purpose here?" She demanded quietly.

"I'm running from my 'father.'..," The demon spat out and though she didn't want to admit it, she had no desire to pick a fight with a powerful miko because she knew she did not stand a chance against her, "I was here first."

Kikyou did not look impressed, however, she acted against her instincts and did not bother to kill the annoying demon, "Do as you wish." The miko dismissed her quickly, quickly going back to her Shinidamachu that were collecting dead souls for her nourishment.

The demon watched warily, ready to bolt at any time because the miko could be just trying to get her to lower her guard. She tensed again when the deathly corpse looked upon her disfigured person once again, though it was largely filled with disinterest.

She found that she hated those dead eyes.

"What is your name?" Kikyou asked in a bored tone, wondering what Kagome would think about this whole situation and what she would do, _'Probably welcome the demon with open arms.' _Kikyou thought again with the bitterness.

She wondered why she always thought of Kagome and her actions; convincing herself that she was not jealous of her reincarnation.

The demon eyed her warily with good reason, probably wondering why she was asking such inane questions when they were complete and utter enemies. She opened her mouth hesitantly, snorting at the miko but found the word tumbling out of her mouth regardless.

"Mukuro. My name is Mukuro."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

Crimson-red eyes glared at him. And he couldn't help but glare back through Shuuichi's eyes.

_'How the fuck did Hiei find this place already? And how did he get through to Ningenkai?' _Youko thought with a growl, _'That little bastard!'_

_'Who are talking about?' _Shuuichi asked warily, looking around but not sensing anything out of the ordinary, _'There's no one around.'_

"Shuuichi-kun?" Kagome hesitantly asked, her voice lowering in shyness, "A-are you okay?" She stammered slightly, finally gaining back Shuuichi's attention.

"Yes, Kagome-chan," Shuuichi answered with his false boyish charm, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." He narrowed his green eyes, trying to spot whatever Youko was currently freaking out about.

"So, Shuuichi-kun, how do you like Higure Shrine?" Higurashi-Mama asked kindly, and the demon avatar could see the hope shining in her cocoa eyes like a beacon in the dark.

"I think it's very serene here," Shuuichi answered honestly, though he definitely could go without the constant buzzing of holy energy, "I'm very interested in the Goshinboku and its history."

Higurashi-san looked a little surprised at his impressive vocabulary as he was only eight-years-old, "Yes, the Goshinboku is the founding of our shrine," Higurashi-Mama answered softly, "It was already blossomed before the Higure Shrine was even built."

Shiori's eyes lit up as an idea hit her and hit her hard, "Shuuichi, what do you think about coming back here again? If you're interested in learning about the Goshinboku, then I'm sure Higurashi-san will love to have you back here again."

Both Kagome and Shuuichi tensed, though both mothers' did not seem to notice in the least, "Of course you're welcome here at any time," Higurashi-Mama answered with a kind smile that reminded Shuuichi much of his own mother, "I'm sure that Kagome will like to see you again."

Kagome hesitantly answered as her mother's eyes landed on her person, obviously wanting an answer, "U-umm, yes, I like you, Shuuichi-kun." It honestly wasn't too hard to tell that Kagome was lying, but their mothers' were too in love with the idea of them becoming friends to even notice their true feelings.

"That would be lovely, Higurashi-san." Shuuichi said in a pleasant voice, though he felt completely the opposite internally. He winced slightly as they seemed to squeal quietly at his positive answer.

"Where is your husband?" Shiori finally turned away from the two kids as they talked about some light gossip, "I thought that Katsuya would have taken some time off." She gestured to Higurashi-san's very pregnant stomach, sipping at her tea.

"Oh, Katsuya would have liked to take some time off, but the police have a shortage of officers right now." She explained, rubbing at her round belly lovingly.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Shiori smiled, keeping on eye on the children (Kagome was mumbling shyly and her sweet Shuuichi was trying to make her feel more comfortable).

"Souta if it's a boy and Kouka if it's a girl," Higurashi-san said, "Katsuya is hoping it's a boy." She stated fondly, smiling at the thought of her husband.

"Kagome-chan," Shuuichi asked lazily, barely paying any attention to the talk about Kagome's future younger sibling, _'Ask her if she has ever heard the name 'Hiei' before.' _Youko quietly urged, still seemingly distracted by something that Shuuichi himself couldn't detect, "Have you possibly heard of the name Hiei before?" He asked in the exact same words as the kitsune did.

Kagome looked puzzled and a bit confused, "Hiei?" She blinked her unusual blue eyes, looking thoughtful and for a moment, the human side of Shuuichi thought that Kagome was quite the cute little girl. Her fear of him seemed to disappear for a second as she searched her mind for the familiar name, "Isn't that... the name of a mountain? Kinda like Mount Fuji?"

Shuuichi resisted the urge to sigh and reminded himself that Kagome was only a simple-minded human child and thus, wouldn't know too much, "Yes, it is the name of a mountain," He quickly replied, appearing to please the small girl for Youko's sake (otherwise, the damn silver fox would probably resort to giving him a headache), "That's very smart of you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome frowned, ignoring Shuuichi's praise as she shook her head, "No, I know that name from somewhere else, too," She mumbled, "I'm really sure that Jii-san said it to me once." She thought back to the boring old folktales that her grandfather always insisted on telling her, but nothing really came up.

"You don't know anyone named Hiei?" Shuuichi insisted, trying to push the girl to find the answers that he desired, "No one?"

Kagome stayed silent for a moment, her face scrunched up in frustration, "No, I don't think so," She then giggled slightly, her fear of the red-headed boy buried temporarily, "Hiei? That's kind of a funny name for a person."

Shuuichi forced the smile onto his face once again, "Yes, I suppose it is." He agreed, seeing that Kagome was getting a bit more comfortable with him.

It was step in the right direction.

Only he didn't think so.

"U-um, I know that the Goshinboku has been here for over five hundred years..." Kagome said out of the blue, surprising Shuuichi with the information, "If you like the Goshinboku and stuff..."

"That's very interesting." He smirked slightly and promised to look into the information on his own time to see what Youko was up to at that time in the Sengoku Era, _'It might tell me why Youko is so obsessed with this girl. Perhaps Kagome is the reincarnation of an old human lover?' _

There was another flash of youki and Youko growled and snapped his sight back up to the leaves through Shuuichi's eyes, _'It's too bad that you can't get close to Kagome, Hiei.' _Youko smirked, not expecting a reply.

_'What makes you think you can?'_

Youko jumped a bit, hearing Hiei's voice whisper in Shuuichi's mind. He ignored the boy's panicked questions of who was that, _'You found this place before me...' _The kitsune narrowed his golden eyes in thought, and then he widened them once he realised what must have happened.

_'Hiei – you? Did you actually take up guardianship of the Higurashi line? But I thought that the kitsune pup did that!'_

And Shuuichi could only wonder what ties did Youko and this 'Hiei' had to the Higurashi family...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"See anything interesting?" Kuronue asked lazily, twirling his red pendant and watching it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He barely glanced up to the silver fox, raising a brow.

Youko smirked, a fang peaking out from his perfect lips, "Yes, I know exactly where the brat is." His tail twitched in interest as Kuronue frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So why haven't you retrieved him yet?" Kuronue demanded lightly, pocketing the pendant and completely discarded his thoughts of that dead miko and the throbbing purifying burn she had left on his arm, "I thought you said that he was 'valuable'." Of course, Kuronue didn't care what happened to Hiei either way.

Youko's smirked widened wickedly, "I found something even more intriguing," He admitted, spotting the spark of curiosity in Kuronue's dark eyes, "It seems that a young miko has taken in our dear Forbidden Child as her own."

"A miko?" Kuronue murmured softly, wondering if it had anything to do with that dead miko had had encountered not too long ago, "Are you sure?" He raised a brow in question and Youko snorted.

"You're questioning my judgement?" Youko asked in falsely saddened tone, a bit amused by Kuronue's question, "It's the one that demons are spreading rumours about; the one who dresses in the scanty green kimono."

"The one who travels with the Western's dog's half-breed brother?" Kuronue blinked, not expecting that particular information, "They go around searching for the Shikon shards?"

"Precisely," Youko's golden eyes darkened visibly, "While we go collect our little friend, we could have some 'fun' along the way." He snickered, closing his eyes and focusing his youki inwardly.

"Ah, I see," Kuronue grinned with sinister intent, watching Youko's tall form shrink down and change shape, "Planning to go _that _way?" He eyed the silvery fox, observing as Youko's single tail suddenly split into four.

The fox gave him a smug look, "Yeah, I'll take command," Kuronue sighed and shook his head because he really hated leading the bunch of thieves as they never really listened and weren't nearly as cunning as himself or Youko, "Just try and not to get your tails purified." He chuckled as he took off with a sweep of his large black wings.

Youko huffed and flattened his ears, crawling low on the ground rather quickly towards his destination. His now reddened eyes gleamed victoriously as he practised limping on three of his paws.

Now what young human girl could possibly resist a hurt and injured kitsune in need of some help?

* * *

"Hmm," Totosai narrowed his bulgy eyes, stroking his small beard as the small youkai child stared back up at him with disinterest, "What an interesting discovery you have found." He murmured out loud, ignoring Inuyasha's irritated snort.

"Keh!" The inu-hanyou glared harshly, "Just get on with it, old man! Can you make the fucking brat a seal or not?" He cursed, shuddering internally when Kagome scowled at him with blazing blue eyes. He simply replied with another rude noise and turned his head with other way (not that he was scared of Kagome or temper or anything!).

"Well?" Kagome was also impatient with Totosai's constant nodding and humming as he observed Hiei, "Is it possible?" She demanded, stroking Hiei's spiked hair unconsciously.

"Of course it is!" Totosai huffed, as though the very question offended him, "However, it will need to be a very powerful seal," He stated, glancing back and forth between Kagome and Hiei, "I will need an item to become the seal."

"So it's not going to be a sword like Inuyasha's?" Kagome blinked, vaguely wondering if Hiei could even wield a sword in the first place. She highly doubted that Sango would be willing to teach him and Inuyasha... well, he didn't really know swordsmanship (as he mostly just brutally swung Tessaiga around to get the job done).

"It can be anything," Totosai answered, looking at Kagome expectantly, "Well?" He eyed the girl for an item, at which Kagome tilted her head and randomly dug through her worn yellow backpack.

Sango frowned, shifting uncomfortably from her spot a distance away from her sister-like friend and the little youkai, "What item do you have in mind, Kagome-chan?" She asked warily, frowning as Hiei barely glanced her way at the sound of her voice.

"Here it is!" Kagome said excitedly, and Miroku crouched down to examine the item that Kagome had chosen, "I don't use it very much," She explained, handing Totosai the plain white headband that always sat at the very bottom of her bag, "What do you think, Hiei-chan?"

Hiei looked at it and shrugged carelessly, not bothering to say a word, "Will this be okay?" Kagome asked as Totosai looked at the headband and nodded quickly.

"Yes, this'll do," Totosai hummed, nodding again to himself and then suddenly glancing, "However, I will need a fang of his for the seal to work." He gestured over to Hiei, not wanting to get near the demon child because of his feral behaviour. He really had no qualms about sending a young human girl to get the job done for him.

"Hiei-chan, can you pick out one of your fangs for me?" Kagome asked nicely, looking down curiously as Hiei simply opened his mouth and plucked out one of his baby fangs with no hesitation and seemingly feeling no pain from doing so. He passed it to his miko guardian, who then passed it along to the blacksmith.

"Hmm," Totosai glanced up again and between her and Hiei once more, "Perhaps, since his blood clashes with each other at all times, we should be on the safe side." He said, staring at Kagome with his large eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, tilting her head like a curious puppy as Hiei cuddled into her stomach for a short nap.

"Lend me one of your hairs and that should be enough, along with his fang, to seal his blood." Kagome did so without any hesitation as well, wanting to help Hiei in any way.

At least, this way, with her miko powers helping to suppress Hiei's clashing blood, Inuyasha and Sango couldn't complain anymore...

She did intend to keep Hiei permanently within their little pack, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Are you going to a certain place in mind?" Mukuro asked, reluctantly following after the dead miko as they travelled along a rushing river bank, "Why do you seem so intent on going there?" She mumbled, not expecting any answers because Kikyou wasn't a talkative one.

Not that she minded, of course.

"Why is it that you are still following after me?" Kikyou retorted back in an impassive irritation, "You are fortunate enough that I did not decide to kill you on the spot," She eyed the red-haired youkai coldly, "However, I still could change my mind."

Mukuro snorted, still unsure herself why she was following after the miko corpse, _'For protection, maybe?' _She thought, looking over her disfigured shoulder in a paranoid-like manner in case her 'Father' had sent any demons after her, _'Or is it because...?' _

She didn't want to finish that particular thought.

Kikyou allowed a bitter smile to appear on her deathly pale face, _'See, Inuyasha?' _She thought, narrowing her indifferent eyes to the small demon child, _'I can be just as kind as Kagome is.'_

Her kindness was allowing this youkai to live...

* * *

"Aww, it looks so cute on you, Hiei-chan!" Kagome smiled brightly, placing the white headband around Hiei's forehead as he blinked his large red eyes up at her, "Do you feel any different?" She asked hopefully.

Hiei blinked again, placing a chubby hand on his stomach, "I don't feel hot and cold at the same time anymore." He explained childishly, no longer feeling his blood clashing. He then stayed silent, lifting his arms like he wanted to be hefted up into Kagome's arms.

The futuristic miko lifted the hybrid with no hesitation, wrapping her arms around him tightly and squeezing affectionately, "Thank you so much, Totosai!" She said gratefully to the blacksmith.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, his golden eyes twitching as he snottily raised his nose into the air, "Damn old bastard!" He hissed under his breath, glaring darkly at Totosai because now Kagome would definitely pester him into making Hiei join their little makeshift pack.

He preferred his pack like the way it already was.

"Ahh," Totosai scratched at his mostly bald head, "Who are you again?" He asked with senility, groaning as Inuyasha slammed his fist into the top of his head in pure irritation at the stupid question.

"We should get going," Miroku stood up, stretching his arms as he moved closer to Sango, despite her suspicious glare, "Did you not want to go back home for a few days, Kagome-sama?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm running out of supplies," Kagome nodded, "Especially the medical aid," She explained, already sensing Inuyasha's glare on her person, "AND, I need to get some more ramen for you, Inuyasha." She smiled at him, though the inu-hanyou could see the hint of a threat behind it.

Shippou saw this as his chance to get Kagome's attention back to him.

"Kagome!" He wailed in a high-pitched needy voice, jumping onto her shoulder and nuzzling her underneath her chin, "Can you get me some more candy when you go back? And chocolate? And some more paper and crayons?" He pleaded childishly.

Kagome blinked her blue eyes, "Of course, Shippou-chan," She smiled at the little kitsune, rubbing his fiery-red hair, "You don't need to ask me."

Shippou purred under her touch, glad that she hadn't forgotten him with the new addition of Hiei to their pack. He didn't care if Hiei joined so long as Kagome still belonged to him!

And, as if hearing Shippou's thoughts, Hiei narrowed his crimson eyes dangerously at the small fox, his body temperature heating up ever so slightly.

Shippou let out a small cry, feeling a pain in his fluffy tail as Hiei used his power to light it on fire, "Kaaaaagome!" The kitsune sniffled, hugging the miko around her neck while she muffled out the flames on his tail.

"Hiei-chan, you can't attack my friends and our pack-mates!" Kagome scolded harshly, glaring down at the unsympathetic Hiei as he looked away boredly.

"Hn." Hiei snorted, frowning darkly when the miko put him down on the ground and cuddled with Shippou. It was rather obvious he would have to play nice for now if he wanted the girl's affections to himself.

But it didn't mean he couldn't be sneaky.

"Let's go," Inuyasha muttered, though he was smirking down at the hybrid child, "I want to go back to Edo before it gets dark," He slouched slightly, allowing Kagome to get on his back as she always did, "I'm sure the little fire bastard can keep up himself." He smirked wider, a fang peaking out as he dodged Hiei's attempts to jump on his back.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned lowly, hearing the inu-hanyou to grumble and growl under his breath when he finally stopped moving, letting the demon child to jump on Kagome's shoulder – the opposite one that Shippou was perched on.

The two children demon glared hatefully at each other.

Kagome noticed and sighed silently, _'This is going to be a very long trip home.'_

Why couldn't they just get along for her sake?

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain four-tailed silver fox limped towards a broken down-looking well after tracking the futuristic miko's scent. He dropped into the long green grass beside it, curling his four tails over his body and scanning the surroundings with his alert red eyes.

_'This will be amusing.' _Youko thought, his lips pulling back into a vulpine grin and revealing his razor-sharp fangs dripping with anticipating saliva.

He had never toyed with a miko before – especially not as one as powerful as the Shikon no Miko.

It was the kind of rush he was looking for...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Nine Years Ago_

_'Who is this Hiei?'_

Shuuichi couldn't help but to demand of his other half, feeling a bit stupid that he didn't know what was going on. He could practically feel Youko's disdain dripping off him for whoever Hiei was.

_'None of your damn business, boy!' _Youko snapped, annoyed by the red-haired boy's inane questions, _'Just a little pesky fly buzzing around my chosen meal.'_

Shuuichi curled his lip, disgusted with the fact the fox considered the little human girl a 'meal', "Kagome-chan," He decided to ignore Youko growling in his mind and put on his false smile, "Do you know anything else about Goshinboku?" He asked and his interest was genuine.

Kagome blinked her luminous eyes, "U-umm," She bit her lip, trying to recall what her Jii-chan always babbled on about, though she rarely listen to his ramblings, "Goshinboku is really special! A lot of people come to see it!" She said, not really knowing much else about the tree.

Even without Youko's senses, Shuuichi could feel that the Goshinboku was special. The tree seemed to radiate spiritual energy and while it was holy in nature, it wasn't as nearly as uncomfortable as a miko's reiryouku.

_'Hiei, you little bitch! Answer me!' _Youko growled, demanding while looking up at the branches from Shuuichi's eyes. The fox sneered, feeling Hiei's youki disappear in a flash, _'Coward.'_

_'Why would this Hiei even be interested in this place and this girl?' _Shuuichi asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but Youko could feel the boy's immense curiosity, _'This is a place that most youkai would actively avoid, __even if they could get to Ningenkai in the first place__.'_

_'Kagome is special,' _Shuuichi was almost sickened when Youko's tone almost turned dreamy, but it wasn't too surprising since the fox had a disturbing obsession for the little girl for some odd reason, _'For a demon to NOT want her, they would __have to__ be mindless and of the lower classes.' _Youko sniffed, as if the thought of not wanting the human offended him.

Shuuichi didn't see the appeal.

"Why do you like the Goshinboku?" Kagome asked quietly, looking reluctant to even ask, but seemed to gain the courage when Buyo jumped on her shoulder and affectionately rubbed against her chin while purring loudly to give comfort, "A lot of people come to see it, but boys like to... tease me instead when they come here." She sniffled at the thoughts of her vicious neighbours.

_'Ask her who!' _Youko snarled, enraged at the thought of pathetic human brats teasing the object of _his_ infatuation, _'And we shall track them down and–'_

_'Please keep your murderous thoughts and intentions to yourself,' _Shuuichi thought dryly, and disturbingly enough, the eight-year-old boy was not bothered by the thought of killing one of his peers in the most horrific manner Youko could possibly think of, _'I'd rather not have to waist any seeds on something like that.'_

_'It would be well worth it, my boy,' _He could see Youko's depraved grin, _'There is nothing like your first real kill. Perhaps it is time for you to experience it for yourself.'_

_'Not now,' _Shuuichi thought, taking a quick glance at his mother, who was still happily chatting away with Nodoka. He didn't want to be thinking any thoughts of torture and murder within the vicinity of his only loved one, _'Think later.'_

Shuuichi was well aware of Kagome's curious stare and he turned to her and he put on his pseudo smile, "Is there something you would like to say, Kagome-chan?" He asked in a deceivingly kind tone.

"D-do... do people like to tease you too?" Kagome asked hesitantly, looking like she would dart away at the slightest movement, "They don't like my eyes because they are blue, but you have red hair and green eyes..."

"I would not allow such a thing to happen," Shuuichi said with certainty, frowning at the thought of his peers shunning him, "However, I do not care what other people think of my features."

Kagome blinked, looking slightly confused at his wording, but nodded like she understood anyway, "Do you have friends, Shuuichi-kun?" She asked, still feeling awkward around the boy, but her mother seemed happy that she was talking to him, so she would try her best.

_'Answer her!' _Youko urged, _'Tell her that she is all you need!' _Shuuichi let his boyish face turn into a sneer for a fraction of a second, before settling into something more pleasant, _'I will make your life hell if you do not do what I say.' _The silver fox warned.

"I don't," Shuuichi shook his head, giving Kagome a charming smile which had her almost blushing, "But I would be glad if we could be friends, Kagome-chan."

The girl smiled back in an obviously awkward manner, still feeling very uncomfortable around Shuuichi and that strange ghost fox-man standing still behind him, "O-ok, Shuuichi-kun." It would make Mama happy she thought over and over again.

"That's so precious," Shiori cooed, feeling a warmth in her chest when she saw that her beloved Shuuichi was getting along so well with her friend's daughter, "I think we have to get them together much more often."

"I agree," Nodoka smiled, sipping her tea and rubbing her pregnant stomach and stood up when Shiori did so, "It would great catching up with you, Shiori."

"It was," Shiori agreed immediately, "I'm free this Thursday, so would you like to get together then?" She asked and Nodoka nodded, "Shuuichi, say goodbye to Kagome-chan!"

"It was very... lovely to meet you, Kagome-chan," Shuuichi was internally mixed about the meeting, considering that Youko had turned into a slobbering dog that the mere sight of her, "I hope I'll see you again very soon."

Kagome nodded nervously, reluctantly waving goodbye at the two when they made to leave. She swallowed heavily when the fox-man's golden eyes seemed to glow at her before he disappeared all together.

"I hope you liked Shuuichi-kun, Kagome," Nodoka smiled down at her daughter, who nodded hesitantly, "I'm happy that you made a friend!"

But she did not feel the same way.


End file.
